


The Future Sucks (Or Maybe It’s Just Scott)

by isxbella



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, brief mention of romeo/bobby, jean/scott is very minor and teased at by bobby and hank, set somewhere just before the first issue of x-men blue, slightly ooc because i’m new to writing these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: Hank opened his mouth to say something probably incredibly scientifically accurate, but was interrupted by Bobby. “Your digestive system sucks. Those weird vomit powers of his only worked in you, Scott. You don’t see me or Warren or Jean or Hank cramping our style by emptying our guts out on the street.”
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Jean Grey & Hank McCoy & Scott Summers & Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	The Future Sucks (Or Maybe It’s Just Scott)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for vomiting! It’s not graphically described or anything, but I feel like I need to it it out there.

“The future sucks,” Scott declared, voice muffled by the paper bag his head was stuck in. 

Hank opened his mouth to say something probably incredibly scientifically accurate, but was interrupted by Bobby. “Your digestive system sucks. Those weird vomit powers of his only worked in you, Scott. You don’t see me or Warren or Jean or Hank cramping our style by emptying our guts out on the street.”

Scott made a protest noise that was a mixture of drowned dog and kicked puppy. Jean comfortingly stroked his hair with a lopsided smile on her face. “We got him. That’s what matters. It was a team effort, but… Scott was pretty useful. Impressive light show out there, Slim.”

Bobby faked a retching noise, turning his chair away from the pair to stare of the Blackbird’s starboard window, waving at Warren before pulling his headphones on. Scott glared at the back of his chair with all the remaining energy he could muster. The moment was ruined by another wave of nausea washing over him. Everyone politely looked away. 

Hank snorted at a message that appeared from Bobby on the tablet he was studying.  _ I get that Jean and Scott will pine after each other until their dying days, I just thought they had limits. Even I’m not this bad about Romeo.  _

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked, his pale haggardness leaking into his voice. He received a knowing smirk from Hank and a physic nudge from Jean, which made him go even whiter. “Me and Jean… we’re not… she’s just being a good friend, unlike the  _ three of you _ !” The last bit was said with enough emphasis that Warren outside turned down the volume on his comms. 

“Sure, Scott.” Hank grinned. “We’ve all seen how the other Jean was about her Scott. That was just friendship.” 

Scott’s weak complaints were interrupted by another buzz on Hank’s tablet.  _ What’s the bet there’s not a version of them that’s never been in love?  _

Hank rolled his eyes at Bobby, before swiping right to respond to the text.  _ No bet.  _


End file.
